


hétérosexuel (straight boy); chicos heterosexuales #0.5

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: hétéros (straight guys) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, adaptación, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Joven, bonito y apuesto, Louis atrae atención no deseada en la cárcel.Cuando su compañero de celda le ofrece protección, Louis acepta la oferta,aun cuando él no confía en el hombre. Poco sabe él sobre cuánto esto cambiará su vida. Cuando es liberado de la prisión, Louis se encuentra a sí mismo necesitando y queriendo cosas que no debería desear. Louis es heterosexual. Él Lo es. Él tiene una novia. Lo qué pasó en la prisión se quedó en la prisión - o eso Louis se dice a sí mismo. Hasta que se encuentra con su ex compañero de celda de nuevo. Harry. El hombre al que odia y anhela.





	1. première partie;

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Serie Chicos Heterosexuales](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/453413) by Alessandra Hazard. 



> Primer libro en la serie Chicos Heterosexuales.  
> Escrita por Alessandra Hazard.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> 

**CHICO HETEROSEXUAL.  
PARTE UNO: DERECHO EN LA PRISIÓN.**

**L** a madre de Louis solía decirle que un día su rostro lo metería en problemas.

Parecía que hoy era el día.

Manteniendo sus ojos hacia abajo, Louis siguió al guardia a su celda, sintiéndose incómodo y extraño en su mameluco nuevo. Como un criminal.

Louis casi se rió de sí mismo. Él era un criminal ahora, después de haber sido condenado a un año en prisión por conducir bajo influencia y herido a otra persona. Había sido un accidente, pero a nadie le importó. Bueno, a él sí, y a Laura — su novia también lo hizo, y su madre había llorado cuando la sentencia fue leída.

Louis tragó, recordando la expresión impactada de su mamá. Ella se veía tan pequeña y vieja de repente, y fue su culpa. Ella siempre se preocupó demasiado por él.

Empujó el pensamiento lejos, tratando de ignorar a los otros prisioneros golpeando contra las barras y mirando de reojo mientras él pasaba. Ellos gritaban obscenidades que hicieron a su estómago girar en nudos y a la bilis subir a su garganta.

Esperaba que no fuera obvio lo asustado que estaba. Él no era exactamente delgado y bajo — era más alto que el promedio, y tenía algunos músculos decentes — pero no era ni modo tan grande como algunos de esos chicos. Fueron construidos como tanques. La verdad sea dicha, Louis estaba completamente aterrorizado, y una vez más, quería patearse a sí mismo por emborracharse y terminar en este lío. Cuando saliera de aquí, él nunca, nunca, se emborracharía otra vez — si es que saldría de aquí en absoluto. Él estaría compartiendo su celda con alguien que muy probablemente era más fuerte, más duro y más malo que él — con un criminal real.

El guardia lo empujó dentro de la celda. La puerta se cerró y trabó detrás de él, con un alto y de algún modo indiferente click .

Louis se humedeció los labios, mirando a su compañero de celda.

El chico estaba tumbado en la litera inferior, sus ojos cerrados, por lo que Louis tuvo la oportunidad de estudiarlo. Era alto y bien construido. Pelo oscuro y ligeramente rizado, nariz torcida, cejas bien delineadas, piel naturalmente bronceada. Parecía casi idílico. Él estaría probablemente alrededor de los treinta, tal vez treinta y cinco como máximo.

"¿Has terminado de mirar?", El tipo dijo, sin abrir sus ojos.

Louis se estremeció. "Um, sí. Lo siento."

"La litera de arriba es mía."

Louis quería preguntar por qué él estaba acostado en su litera entonces, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua. Ser un culo—ingenioso no era probablemente una buena idea.

"Soy Louis."

El chico abrió los ojos. Eran verde oscuro y extrañamente intensos. Su mirada recorrió a Louis antes de lamerse los labios.

"Encantado de conocerte, Louis. ¿Qué tan bien chupas la polla?"

Louis se sonrojó, dando un paso atrás. "Soy heterosexual."

El hombre levantó las cejas, mirando vagamente divertido. "Todo el mundo es heterosexual aquí, Ojos Azules".

"¡Tengo una novia!"

El tipo no parecía impresionado. "La mayoría de nosotros tenemos esposas y novias de regreso a casa." Él salió de la litera. Un depredador. Parecía un depredador.

Con su corazón en la garganta, Louis dio un paso atrás.

Pero en lugar de abusar de él, el hombre extendió su mano para un apretón de manos. "Soy Harry."

Desconcertado, Louis estrechó la mano con cautela.

"Probablemente ha sido un largo día para ti", dijo Harry. "Ve a dormir. Nadie deambula durante la noche."

"Sí, está bien," dijo, inmensamente aliviado. El tipo había estado probablemente sólo bromeando cuando dijo eso de chuparle la polla. Por supuesto que estaba bromeando.

"Yo no voy a joderte esta noche", dijo Harry. "Buenas noches."

Louis parpadeó. "Pero ¿qué ? ¿No me estarás jodiendo, amigo?"

Harry sonrió. Fue una sorprendentemente bonita sonrisa, sus dientes blancos y parejos. Se acercó más a él hasta que no estaban siquiera a una pulgada de distancia. Louis tragó, muy consciente de que el hombre era más alto que él y mucho más amplio de hombros.

"Vamos a cortar por lo sano", dijo Harry suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos. "Voy a joderte. Va a pasar y es mejor que tú te acostumbres a la idea. Tienes suerte de que estás conmigo. Yo no te voy a lastimar, no te obligaré a tomarme, y te protegeré de los demás — si chupas mi polla bien. Créeme, otros chicos no serían tan agradables como yo".

"Si no me vas a obligar, no pasará", dijo Louis, tratando de mantener su voz firme. "Lo siento, pero realmente soy heterosexual. Tengo una novia que amo".

Por alguna razón, eso hizo que Harry riera. "Tienes suerte de que aquí es aburrido como el infierno y me gusta un buen desafío".

Antes de que Louis pudiera decir nada, Harry se subió a la litera de arriba y al ratito estaba dormido.

Louis se quedó inmóvil, mirando a la nada por un largo tiempo.

Apenas durmió esa noche.

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Pero no fue tan malo como él había esperado — y temido.

El día transcurrió suficientemente normal. Sí, él recibió más miradas lascivas y fue más manoseado de lo que había sido nunca en su vida, pero no fue tan malo. Nadie trató de atacarlo. Nadie intentó... cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando su día de trabajo había terminado, era la hora de la ducha — algo que había estado temiendo todo el día.

Una vez en las duchas, Louis no sabía para que lado girar. Él no quería que otros reclusos comieran con los ojos su polla, pero no quería darle la espalda a nadie, tampoco. Así que se lavó, torpemente cambiando y girando. Había chicos manoseándose entre sí y algunos haciendo más que eso, pero los guardias no parecían interesados en detenerlos, mientras pareciera mayormente consensual. E incluso si no lo era, no parecían demasiado deseosos de hacer nada. Había un tipo grande en la esquina opuesta forzando su polla en la garganta de otro tipo. Louis intentó duro no mirar en esa dirección. Su corazón latía tan rápido que pensó que iba a vomitar.

Vio a muchos otros chicos mirándolo con interés, pero nadie intentó nada. Louis sospechó que tenía algo que ver con Harry, quien se quedó cerca de él, en silencio y con cara de piedra.

Decidiendo que nadie iba a atacarlo, Louis se relajó un poco.

Fue un error.

A mitad de la ducha, lo sintió: una mano en su culo.

Louis se congeló y luego miró a Harry. "Mantén tus manos para ti mismo," dijo entre dientes. Él sabía mejor que para hacer una escena. Louis podría no saber mucho acerca de la jerarquía en la prisión, pero sabía lo suficiente. Él sabía que Harry tendría que demostrar quien estaba a cargo aquí si Louis le hacía parecer débil.

Harry lo miró con calma, ojos oscuros ilegibles. "Tengo que demostrar a todos que eres mío" dijo en voz baja. "Si no lo hago, otros chicos tendrán ideas. Tu no quieres eso, ¿verdad?"

Louis le clavó la mirada, pero por mucho que lo odiaba, el chico tenía razón. Si tuviera que elegir entre ser considerado el juguete de su compañero de celda y ser jodido a repetición, él sabía lo que elegiría.

Así que no se alejó, dejando a Harry mantener una mano de propietario en su trasero. Su rostro estaría probablemente de color rojo brillante — era un duro golpe a su masculinidad. Se preguntó si así era cómo las mujeres se sentían cuando los hombres las trataban como objetos.

Cuando el tiempo de la ducha hubo finalmente terminado, sacó la mano de Harry fuera, se vistió y se dirigió de nuevo a la celda rápidamente.

Harry no regresó de inmediato.

Cuando lo hizo, Louis se tensó involuntariamente, apretando el libro que estaba tratando — y fallando de leer.

"Relajate, Labios Sensuales", Harry dijo con un bufido.

"No me llames así."

"Te llamaré lo que yo quiera."

Louis sintió una oleada de rabia impotente, pero no dijo nada. La verdad sea dicha, Harry le ponía nervioso. Él era diferente de otros internos: tranquilo e intenso de un modo extraño. Él no levantó su voz, no alardeó como otros reclusos hicieron, pero por lo que Louis había visto ese día, Harry parecía muy respetado, incluso temido.

"¿Por qué estás tú aquí?", Preguntó Louis, incapaz de reprimir su curiosidad.

"Matar ocho personas en un centro comercial", dijo Harry, mirándolo a los ojos.

Louis parpadeó. "Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?"

Harry hizo un gesto de encogimiento que podría interpretarse en ambos sentidos. Louis realmente esperaba que él estuviera bromeando.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?", Harry dijo de repente, mirándolo.

"Veintitrés."

Harry lo observó durante unos momentos antes de meterse en su litera. Qué tipo extraño.

🥀

Los días pasaron, y la vida de la prisión no era nada como Louis imaginó. Por un lado, era mucho más aburrida de lo que había pensado nunca. No podía hacer nada de lo que quisiera. Todo lo que hacía era controlado y regulado, y estaba comenzando lentamente a volverlo loco. A veces estaba tan aburrido que sentía como si tuviera que hacer algo drástico sólo para escapar de la monotonía. Ahora podía entender por qué había tanta violencia en la cárcel: la gente tenía que entretenerse. Le alteraba y le daba miedo el que estaba empezando a identificarse con esos criminales.

Los otros reclusos mayormente lo dejaban solo, pero Louis no se hacía ilusiones sobre eso. Vio las miradas que otros hombres le dieron. Él era lo que era calificativo de lindo, de ojos azules y demasiado malditamente "bonito" para no llamar la atención. Tanto como él odiaba tener que depender de Harry, el tipo era lo único que mantenía a otros lejos. Para el final de la segunda semana, Louis estaba ya tan acostumbrado a la mano de propiedad de Harry sobre él en las duchas que simplemente la ignoraba.

Pero a pesar de que él sabía que todo el mundo pensaba que era la puta de Harry, ser llamado así en su cara era una cosa totalmente diferente.

"Yo no soy su puta", espetó cuando Arman, el hombre con el que había formado una amistad tentativa de algún tipo, lo llamó así en tono de broma. "Él no me está jodiendo."

Arman le dio una mirada extraña y no dijo nada.

Louis no pensó nada de eso hasta que regresó esa noche a su celda y encontró a Harry esperando por él. Y él estaba enojado como el infierno, sus cejas dibujadas en una línea, con los rosados labios apretados juntos.

Harry estaba sobre él antes de que pudiera parpadear. Él empujó a Louis contra la pared, presionando su brazo contra su garganta. "¿Quieres que te mate? Me hiciste quedar como un jodido mentiroso. ¿Es esa tu gratitud?"

Louis se humedeció los labios. "Lo lamento. No pensé que Arman le diría a nadie".

Harry se burló. "Tú eres un bebé tan ingenuo. Nunca confíes en nadie."

"¿Y debo confiar en ti?"

Harry sonrió. "Tú no deberías confiar en mí, tampoco." Su sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como apareció. Su rostro era sombrío ahora. "Si las personas te llaman mi puta, tú dices que eres mi puta. ¿Lo tienes?"

"Jódete" Louis intentó empujarlo fuera, pero sólo terminó frotándose contra Harry.

"Lo haré," Harry murmuró en su oído, mordiéndolo.

Louis se sonrojó. "Vete a la mierda."

"Tú estarás rogándome pronto", dijo Harry, presionando cada vez más contra él. Su peso, su fuerza, su olor... Estaba abrumando los sentidos de Louis en un extraño e inquietante modo.

"Nunca."

Harry se empujó alejándose. Louis exhaló.

"Bien. Si tú no quieres mi protección, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Voy a dejar que la gente sepa que me importa un carajo si alguien te toca".

Louis tragó al recordar las miradas que otros reclusos le dieron en las duchas. Siendo pasado su culo de uno a otro no era su idea de diversión. Podría odiar a Harry, pero al menos era poco probable que el tipo lo forzara. No porque él fuera tan buen tipo — Harry era un idiota, pero era un idiota al que le gustaba jugar juegos mentales y que estaba dispuesto a esperar hasta que Louis le rogara que lo follara. Y ya que nunca iba a pasar, él estaba más seguro con Harry. Probablemente. "Espera—no."

Harry no se regodeó, pero Louis realmente no lo había esperado.

Harry solo asintió y dijo: "Ahora ve a dormir."

"Tú no eres mi jefe," Louis murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.

Pero él hizo lo que le dijo.

🥀

La siguiente vez en las duchas, el dedo enjabonado de Harry se deslizó entre sus nalgas.

Louis se congeló. "Tu dijiste que no me forzarías," dijo entre dientes.

"No lo estoy haciendo y no lo haré", dijo Harry, empujando el dedo dentro de él lentamente. "Tengo que tocarte para asegurarnos de que los demás me ven tocándote. Si no lo hago, ellos van a empezar a pensar que tú me has envuelto alrededor de tu dedo meñique".

Louis resopló él ni siquiera podía imaginar eso — pero se obligó a relajarse. Harry estaba en lo cierto, maldito sea.

El dedo empujó más profundo. No hacía realmente daño, pero se sentía extraño. Muy extraño.

El dedo salió, luego de nuevo se movió dentro. El rostro de Louis se volvió caliente. Tenía el dedo de otro hombre en su culo. No podía creer que tenía el dedo de un hombre en su culo.

El dedo rozó algo dentro de él, y los ojos de Louis se ampliaron, su boca cayendo abierta mientras un rayo de placer disparó a través de él.

"Dile hola a tu próstata", dijo Harry contra su oreja por detrás, cepillando ese lugar de nuevo.

"P—para," Louis susurró, odiando lo insegura que su voz sonaba. En contra de su voluntad, su polla empezó a endurecerse.

"Esto es lo único que voy a hacer", dijo Harry. "Tu puedes masturbarte."

"Que te jodan", Louis dijo débilmente mientras Harry movió el dedo dentro y fuera lentamente. Se cuestionó cómo muchas personas estarían viéndolos. Él no miró.

"Te gusta esto", dijo Harry en su oído.

"No lo hace."

"Lo hace", dijo Harry, frotándole la próstata de nuevo.

Louis no pudo contener un gemido. "Soy heterosexual."

"Por supuesto que lo eres." Harry empezó a mover el dedo rápidamente. "solo te gusta tener mi dedo en el culo".

Louis se mordió el labio para evitarse a sí mismo gemir. "No."

"¿No? Bien." Harry le lamió la oreja y sacó el dedo fuera. "Vas a estar rogándome por esto pronto."

Louis cerró los ojos. Se sentía extraño. Vacío.

"Te odio", dijo, volviendo la cabeza para mirar a Harry. Trató duro de no mirar la erección de Harry.

"Por supuesto que sí, Bonito."

🥀

Al día siguiente, su novia fue a visitarlo.

Louis la miró a través del cristal que los separaba y trató de encontrar algo que decir. Laura se veía adorable, como de costumbre, su cara en forma de corazón muy bonita y muy femenina. Ella también parecía muy fuera de lugar.

"¿Cómo... cómo estás?", Dijo al teléfono.

Louis sonrió con ironía. "¿Cómo crees?"

"Tú... te ves bien", dijo Laura después de un momento.

Casi se echó a reír. Si ella sólo supiera. Si ella sólo supiera lo mucho que le hubiera gustado no verse bien. Si hubiera sido feo, nadie le habría regalado una segunda mirada. Si hubiera sido feo, Harry — Louis empujó el pensamiento lejos. No; no iba a pensar en ello. No ahora, no con su novia aquí.

"Gracias", murmuró, con torpeza. "¿Cómo va la escuela?"

"Bien", respondió Laura.

Un incómodo silencio se extendió entre ellos.

Louis la miró fijamente, evaluándola. La echaba de menos echaba de menos su vieja vida antes de todo esto. Él la amó. Y sin embargo... Se sentía tan desconectado de ella. Ella pertenecía a otro mundo. Un mundo en el que él era sólo un chico promedio, que no obtenía manoseos públicos y folladas con los dedos de otro hombre.

Con su rostro caliente, Louis desvió la mirada y miró hacia abajo. "Tú no tienes que visitarme, ya sabes," él dijo sin mirarla. "Tú no tienes que esperar por mí. Un año es mucho tiempo".

Silencio.

"¿Tú quieres que te espere?"

Suspirando, Louis se pasó una mano por la cara. "No tengo derecho de pedirte eso. Yo la cagué, ahora estoy pagando por mi estupidez." Él le dio una sonrisa torcida. "Tú no tienes que esperarme — solamente si tu  _realmente quieres hacerlo"_

Sus ojos azules brillaban con lágrimas contenidas. Despacio, ella asintió.

"Su tiempo se ha terminado", dijo el guardia, caminando hacia él.

Louis colgó y dejó que el guardia lo guiara alejándose, con el corazón pesado.

Se dijo a sí mismo que era lo mejor. Laura no lo habría querido de todos modos si se enteraba lo que había estado sucediendo.

Era lo mejor.

🥀

Se convirtió en una rutina. Cada vez que estaban en las duchas, Harry deslizó un dedo en él, y para finales del mes, Louis estaba tan acostumbrado a ello que el dedo de Harry no encontró ninguna resistencia. En realidad... él había empezado a sentir como si un dedo no fuera suficiente. Él como que quería más. Y él realmente quería venirse, pero se negó a masturbarse con el dedo de Harry en él. Se negó a darle a Harry la satisfacción.

Louis lo odiaba. Lo odiaba y odiaba que últimamente había llegado al punto de tenerla medio—dura cuando ellos iban a las duchas. Odiaba que a él se le pusiera dura como piedra al momento en que el dedo de Harry tocaba el agujero de su culo. Odiaba que él comenzaba a retorcerse en el dedo de Harry.

Odiaba que él quería más.

Louis estaba tan frustrado sexualmente últimamente que se sentía como para golpear a alguien. Preferiblemente a Harry.

Se rompió dos semanas más tarde.

Estaban en las duchas de nuevo. Louis tenía la frente apretada contra la pared, mientras que Harry empujaba su dedo dentro y fuera de su agujero. Era demasiado lento y Louis no podía soportarlo. Él empujó hacia atrás, gimiendo cuando el dedo de Harry frotó con fuerza contra su próstata. Personas los estaban mirando, pero Louis no pudo obligarse a que le importe. Él estaba demasiado ido para que le importara.

Él gimió cuando Harry empujó otro resbaladizo dedo dentro y comenzó a follarlo con ellos. Se sintió bien. Tan bien. Louis cerró los ojos y, envolviendo su mano alrededor de su polla, comenzó masturbarse.

Trató de pensar en su novia, pero la gran mano de Harry acariciando su estómago y culo lo hizo imposible. Tenía los dedos de un hombre en su culo y le encantaba. Pero en ese momento, no le importaba cuan malo y sucio — y gay — era.

Louis gimió cuando los dedos de Harry comenzaron a moverse más rápido. Él quería venirse. Él estaba ardiendo con ello. Acarició su polla, pequeños gemidos escapando de sus labios mientras Harry torturaba su próstata. Él no era gay. No lo era. Pero Dios, se sentía tan bien.

Harry metió un tercer dedo en él, y la quemadura hizo a Louis gritar y correrse, temblando con todo su cuerpo, sus rodillas apenas sosteniéndolo.

Cuando Louis abrió los ojos, la realización de lo que acababa de suceder lo golpeó duro: Se vino con los dedos de Harry dentro de él. Otro hombre le había hecho acabar. Y todo el mundo lo vio.

Aturdido, Louis saltó alejándose de Harry. Se enjabonó todo, tratando de ignorar los silbidos.

Se negó a mirar a Harry.

🥀

Ellos no hablaron sobre ello.

Louis ignoró a Harry, y Harry le dejó ignorarlo.

La próxima vez que estuvieron en las duchas, Louis se tensó, esperando que Harry empujara sus dedos dentro de nuevo, pero no lo hizo.

Eso desequilibró a Louis.

Se dijo a sí mismo que se alegraba — y lo hacía. Ser penetrado con dedos en público iba más allá de lo mortificante.

Él se alegraba.

🥀

Algunas semanas pasaron, y todo lo que Harry hizo fue acariciarlo un poco. A veces, manoseó el culo de Louis y masajeó su agujero, pero nunca empujó los dedos dentro de nuevo. La peor parte fue, que Louis todavía tenía una erección, incluso cuando la mano de Harry apenas tocaba su culo.

Eso lo confundió y le hizo enojarse — con sí mismo. Y le molestaba que Harry constantemente caminara alrededor sin camisa. Un fanfarrón.

"¿No tienes una camisa?" Louis rompió una noche.

Harry solo lo miró por un largo rato, con los ojos brillantes. "Nunca te molestó antes."

Louis frunció el ceño.

La mirada evaluadora que Harry le dio le hizo sentirse incómodo.

"¿Qué?", Dijo Louis.

"¿Quieres algo, Louis?"

 _Louis._  Su propio nombre sonaba extraño. Harry generalmente lo llamó algo ridículo, sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaba.

"No sé lo que quieres decir." Louis giró sobre su estómago, decidido a ignorarlo.

Pero Harry no le dejó ignorarlo.

Se tensó cuando sintió a Harry sentarse en su litera junto a él.

Una gran mano tocándole el culo.

"¿Quieres que te toque?" La voz de Harry era tranquila.

Louis se humedeció los labios. "No."

Un dedo se deslizó bajo sus shorts y le acarició entre sus mejillas suavemente. "¿Estás seguro de eso?"

"Soy heterosexual."

"¿Quieres que te toque?" Repitió Harry, como si no hubiera dicho nada.

Louis se mordió el labio y se quedó quieto.

Probablemente tomándolo como un sí, Harry empujó sus pantalones hacia abajo.

 _Esto no está sucediendo_ , Louis se dijo a sí mismo. No podía estar pasando. Él no estaba acostado en una litera de la cárcel mientras que su compañero de celda manoseaba y extendía sus nalgas.

Estaba realmente sucediendo.

Louis mordió el interior de su mejilla cuando el dedo de Harry rodeó su contraído ano. Luego hubo algo húmedo presionando contra su agujero. Louis se puso rígido. Una lengua. Harry estaba lamiendo su agujero.

Sonrojándose, Louis susurró: "¿Qué estás haciendo? — es asqueroso —"  _Y gay._

Louis trató de empujar la cabeza de Harry lejos de su culo, pero Harry simplemente agarró sus nalgas con fuerza y, extendiendo sus mejillas, forzó su lengua dentro.

"¿Estás Loc—mmm..." las protestas de Louis se convirtieron en un largo gemido mientras Harry jodía su agujero con su lengua, profundizando más y más, una y otra vez, hasta que no fue lo suficientemente profundo. Louis gimió y comenzó a empujarse atrás a la lengua, queriendo más, necesitando más, su agujero palpitando hambrientamente alrededor de la lengua. Él gimió, empujando su culo más alto. Era sucio y obsceno, y tan malo en varios niveles, pero le encantó. Lejanamente, se preguntó qué diría Laura si ella lo viera ahora, retorciéndose en la lengua de un tipo como una como una puta. Se sonrojó ante la idea, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo — Así como no podía parar los gemidos necesitados.

"Por favor." Él quería venirse. Quería algo más profundo en él. La lengua se sentía increíble, pero no era suficiente. "Más."

De repente, la lengua se había ido.

Louis jadeaba pesadamente, frotando su polla con fugas contra el colchón, su agujero palpitante y vacío. Finalmente, dos dedos lubricados empujaron en su agujero, y su culo inmediatamente apretó alrededor de ellos.

"Tú jodidamente naciste para esto", dijo Harry con voz ronca, bombeando los dedos dentro y fuera de él. Louis gimió mientras que repetidamente rozaron suavemente contra su próstata — demasiado brevemente; él lo quería más fuerte.

"Más fuerte", dijo, empujando atrás contra los dedos de Harry.

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Te daré mi polla en un momento."

Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron. "Yo no soy gay."

Harry sacó los dedos, y Louis se quejó, su agujero palpitando convulsivamente.

Tan vacío. Él nunca pensó que era posible sentirse tan vacío.

Se retorció, anhelando.

Harry rodeó con sus dedos sobre su agujero. Louis intentó empalarse a sí mismo en ellos, pero Harry retiró los dedos, riendo suavemente. Al momento siguiente, Harry rodó encima de él y Louis sintió algo resbaladizo y romo tocar su agujero.

"Esta es mi polla", dijo Harry roncamente. "Si tú lo deseas, vas a pedir por ello. No voy a joderte si no quieres pedirlo".

"Tengo una novia", susurró Louis.

Pero ¿lo hacía? ¿Tenía una novia?

Harry chupó su cuello, su aliento caliente contra su piel. "No me importa. Tú puedes tener una novia, pero ahora mismo quieres mi polla dentro tuyo".

La cabeza de la polla acarició su agujero, pero no empujó dentro. Louis reprimió un gemido. Él lo quería. Él quería una polla dentro suyo. Él lo deseaba tanto que estaba temblando por ello. Quería que Harry lo jodiera. Él quería abrir sus piernas como una puta y mendigar. Dios, en realidad era la perra de Harry. ¿Qué le había hecho esta prisión?

"Te odio", dijo, con sentimiento.

"Seguro", dijo Harry, colocando besos por todo su cuello y haciendo que su cuello cosquilleara. "Ahora pídelo."

Louis negó con la cabeza, pero su cuerpo tenía mente propia y ya estaba empujando contra la polla. Él abrió la boca cuando la cabeza violó su esfínter. No dolió tanto como él esperaba, por lo que empujó de nuevo, gimiendo cuando la polla de Harry se deslizó todo el camino hasta el fondo.

"Se suponía que lo pedirías" Harry dijo entre dientes.

Louis sonrió. "¿sí?"

"Descarada pequeña mierda," dijo Harry entre dientes antes de comenzar a moverse. Él impuso un ritmo rápido, jodiendo en él sin restricciones.

Louis cerró los ojos. No podía creer lo bien que se sentía. Él estaba gimiendo y jadeando mientras empujaba contra la polla de su compañero de celda, su propia polla goteando por todo el colchón.

"Eso es todo", dijo Harry contra su oreja, lamiendo y besándola. "Eres mío ahora. Mío."

Louis gimió, empujando de nuevo en la polla de Harry, deseándolo más profundo.

Sus gruñidos y gemidos hicieron eco en la celda mientras se movían juntos, follando cada vez más rápido.

Louis sabía que cualquiera podría verlos, cualquiera podría oírlos, pero el pensamiento lo encendió aún más.

No le importaba, no ahora.

Empujando una mano debajo de él, Harry envolvió la mano alrededor de su pene y comenzó a masturbarlo. Era demasiado de una sola vez y el orgasmo golpeó a Louis duro. Él se vino con un largo gemido ronco. Lo dejó sin huesos, y él simplemente se quedó quieto mientras Harry golpeó en él un par de veces más antes de venirse con un gemido.

Descansaron así por un largo tiempo, todavía respirando con dificultad. Harry era demasiado pesado, pero Louis no quería que se moviera. Se sentía bien. Tan bien. Todavía podía sentir a Harry dentro suyo, pero su esperado enloquecerse no llegó. Todavía no, al menos.

Por fin, Harry salió y se puso de costado, tironeando a Louis contra su pecho. Probablemente parecía como que estaban haciendo cucharita, pero por supuesto que no lo estaban haciendo. Simplemente la litera era demasiado estrecha. Pero Louis tuvo que admitir que se sentía bien sentir a alguien tan cerca después de meses de sentirse solo.

Tal vez estaba hambriento de contacto.

Tal vez así era como el síndrome de Estocolmo se sentía.

Puede ser.

Por ahora, Louis se negaba a preocuparse.

Él enterró su rostro en el brazo de Harry y respiró.

"¿Todavía heterosexual?" Harry murmuró a su oído, tironeando de él más apretado contra sí.

"Sip", dijo Louis, cerrando los ojos.

Pero no lo empujó lejos.

Él absolutamente lo haría.

_Luego._

 

 


	2. deuxième partie;

**CHICO HETEROSEXUAL.**   
**PARTE DOS: HAMBRIENTO.**

_**"S** i te llaman mi perra, tú dices que eres mi perra." Un susurro caliente contra su oreja, mientras el firme, musculoso, cuerpo presionó contra él por detrás. "Tú eres mi propiedad, Ojos Azules. Recuerda eso. Mi cosa."_

Louis se despertó sobresaltado y se quedó mirando el techo confundido por un momento antes de recordar en dónde estaba. Su dormitorio. Correcto. Él ya no estaba en la prisión. Se había acabado. Era libre.

Era libre de él.

Un ronquido tranquilo justo a su lado hizo a Louis voltear la cabeza.

Laura dormía a su lado, su bonito rostro pacífico y su piel, como de porcelana, brillante a la luz de la luna que llegaba de la ventana.

Se había acabado.

Se había acabado.

Louis lo repitió durante los siguientes minutos, pero fue inútil: él todavía estaba tenso y en alerta, en más de un sentido.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, tratando de coincidir con la respiración de su novia.

No funcionó.

Quizás Laura tenía razón y él realmente necesitaba ver a un terapeuta después de todo.

"Fue una experiencia traumática para ti", ella le había dicho solamente el otro día. "Un psicólogo te ayudaría, amor. "

Una experiencia traumática.

Los labios de Louis retorcidos. Ella no sabía ni la mitad, aunque a veces se preguntaba si ella sospechaba algo. Laura nunca había preguntado, pero no era estúpida. Teniendo en cuenta sus... problemas, probablemente ella sospechaba que algo le habían hecho a él en la cárcel. Ella probablemente pensó que había sido violado.

Una risa áspera escapó de la garganta de Louis. Si tan solo ella supiera. Incluso pensando en la expresión de Laura si alguna vez se enteraba... Hizo su cara arder de pudor y vergüenza. Nunca se había considerado a sí mismo homofóbico y había sido de la opinión de que no había nada malo en ser gay; simplemente no tenía nada que ver con él. Siempre supo que era heterosexual.

¿Qué pensaría su mamá si ella estuviera todavía viva?

Louis tragó duro. Había pasado casi un año desde que había muerto — él todavía estaba en prisión en ese entonces — y el dolor se había embotado, pero en momentos como este, de soledad, momentos solitarios, la extrañaba.

Suspirando, Louis giró sobre su estómago y hundió la cara en la almohada. Cerró los ojos e intentó contar sus respiraciones, trató de centrarse en cuantas respiraciones estaba tomando, dentro y fuera. No funcionó. La almohada era demasiado suave. El colchón era demasiado suave. La habitación estaba demasiado caliente.

Maldita sea.

Un año. Él había estado en la cárcel sólo por un año, pero todo — su libertad, Laura, su relación — todavía se sentía surrealista. A veces, sentía como que su entorno desaparecería en cualquier momento y sería reemplazado por una pequeña, fría celda y un brazo pesado, posesivo, colgando sobre su estómago.

Louis maldijo entre dientes. No. No pensaría sobre eso. No pensaría en él. Se había acabado. Era normal de nuevo.

Lo era.

🥀

Laura era muy bonita, con curvas en todos los sitios correctos, y esbelta en cualquier otra parte. Ella haría salivar a cualquier hombre con sangre roja.

Aun así, una vez más, Louis se encontró a sí mismo alejándose y mirando a su blanda polla consternado. Se sentó y se pasó una mano por la cara. "Lo siento."

Detrás de él, Laura dejó escapar un suspiro. "¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?"

"No", dijo, rodando fuera de la cama. Su cara roja de vergüenza y dándole la espalda, se puso sus shorts. No podía mirarla.

"Realmente creo que tu necesitas ver un terapeuta," dijo ella con cuidado.

Odiaba ese tono. Ella lo trataba como si fuera una persona muy enferma. Tal vez lo era.

"Yo no necesito un terapeuta," Louis espetó.

"Sé razonable", dijo. "Han pasado cinco meses, pero es evidente que tu aún tienes problemas. Yo no estoy incluso hablando sobre... esto. Tú continúas empujándome lejos. ¡Tengo que preguntarte si me puedo quedar a pasar la noche! Apenas duermes, y cuando lo haces, te he visto gemir en sueños, como si estuvieras en dolor. Tú no me hablas. ¡La mitad del tiempo estás tan distante que se siente como si no estuvieras aquí!"

Louis espetó: "Si yo apesto tanto, ¿por qué sigues aquí?"

El silencio siguió a sus palabras.

"¿Quieres que te deje en paz? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?"

Suspirando, Louis se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia ella. "Lo siento," dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor suyo. "Yo no lo decía en serio. Lo siento. Sabes que te quiero."

Él apretó la cara contra su pelo que olía dulce y cerró los ojos. Ella era tan suave en sus brazos. Tan pequeña. Tan frágil.

 _Tan errada_ , una voz susurró en el fondo de su mente.

Louis se mordió el labio con fuerza y abrió los ojos. "Veré a un terapeuta."

🥀

"Háblame de él." La voz de la doctora Richardson era muy agradable y amistosa.

Louis se preguntó si era parte de su entrenamiento. Probablemente.

"¿Quién?", Dijo, mirando a sus manos.

"Harry. El hombre con el que compartió una celda. ¿Cómo era su relación?"

Louis se encogió de un hombro, todavía mirando sus manos. "Suficientemente normal, supongo."

La Dra. Richardson suspiró. "Louis, tienes que ser honesto conmigo. No hay ningún punto en que vengas a verme si no lo eres. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Cualquier cosa que me digas se queda en este cuarto".

Louis se la quedó mirando. Los ojos grises de la mujer se encontraron con los suyos. Ella parecía bastante sincera.

"¿Realmente no le dirás nada a mi novia?"

"No lo haré. En mi línea de trabajo, la confianza es extremadamente importante. Nunca traicionaría la confidencialidad médico—paciente. Ahora, por favor cuéntame sobre Harry".

Louis volvió a mirarse las manos. "¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales con él?"

Louis se humedeció los labios. "¿Cómo lo has adivinado?", Murmuró.

"No hay necesidad de estar avergonzado." La voz de la doctora Richardson era comprensiva. "Hubiera estado más sorprendida si algo así no te hubiera sucedido, teniendo en cuenta tu apariencia física."

Louis dejó escapar una breve carcajada. "¿Gracias?"

"Realmente no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Los estudios demuestran que por lo menos el veinte por ciento de los reclusos son presionados para tener relaciones sexuales. La cifra es probablemente mucho más alta — la mayoría de los reclusos simplemente no lo admiten, temiendo que los arruinará si alguien se entera".

Louis continuó mirando sus manos.

La Dra. Richardson volvió a suspirar. "Muy bien. Por favor describe a Harry utilizando tres palabras".

"Idiota", dijo Louis. "Seguro de sí mismo. Grande." Él frunció el ceño. "Aunque no es en realidad tan grande. Yo no estoy seguro de por qué dije eso. Claro, él es alto y está en forma, pero no está construido como un tanque".

Ella anotó algo en su cuaderno. "¿Dirías que lo odias?"

Louis se rió entre dientes. "¿Qué crees? Por supuesto que lo odiaba. Él — él me convirtió en — en su cosa. Y todo el mundo lo sabía." Apretó los dedos en puños.

Silencio. Louis no se atrevía a mirar a la terapeuta.

"Louis", dijo al fin. "Voy a preguntarte algo, y quiero que sepas que no estoy tratando de ofenderte. Independientemente de tu respuesta, no va a cambiar nada".

No le gustaba ya. "Bien. Preguntame".

"¿Encontraste las relaciones sexuales con tu compañero de celda físicamente agradables?"

Louis aspiró una bocanada de aire. "Soy heterosexual."

"Eso no es lo que pregunté", dijo suavemente. "Si el compañero de uno es experimentado, el coito sexual puede ser agradable, independientemente de la sexualidad de uno."

"No... no era terrible, supongo."

"¿Alguna vez has alcanzado el orgasmo con él?"

Louis miró a un lado, y luego a la ventana, y luego a la estantería. "Sí", dijo, con incomodidad.

"¿Así que fue una pareja sexual considerada?"

"No realmente."

Hubo silencio mientras ella procesaba sus palabras. "¿Quieres decir que fue rudo contigo, pero aun así tu experimentaste un orgasmo?"

"¿Importa?", Dijo Louis, con la cara en llamas.

La Dra. Richardson lo estudió por un momento. "Muy bien, no vamos a hablar de ello en esta ocasión si no quieres. Vamos a hablar de tu novia".

"¿Laura? ¿Qué hay con ella?"

"¿La amas?"

"Por supuesto", dijo Louis rápidamente. "Hemos estado juntos por años."

La mirada de la Dra. Richardson le desconcertó un poco. "¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales con tu novia desde que fuiste liberado de la cárcel?"

Louis se removió. "Si, seguro ."

"¿Es tan satisfactorio como antes?"

Él cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho. "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

"Sólo una pregunta simple. Por favor, contéstala con sinceridad. No voy a juzgarte".

Louis vaciló. "Es lo suficientemente bueno", dijo incómodo. "Pero..."

La doctora esperó pacientemente.

"Pero se siente raro," Louis terminó, sin mirarla.

"¿Raro?"

"Me siento como... como que algo falta."

"¿Podrías explicarme, por favor?"

Su tono tranquilo y profesional le ayudó.

"Se siente mal para ser el — el... Quiero decir — es solo que — ella espera que yo inicie el sexo, haga todo el trabajo y le de placer, pero..." Se calló, demasiado avergonzado para terminar.

"Pero te has acostumbrado a estar en el extremo receptor," la Dra. Richardson terminó por él.

Louis se encogió. Al menos ella no había dicho que se había acostumbrado a tener una polla dentro de él cuando acababa.

"Sí", dijo a regañadientes, mirando hacia abajo.

Su tono fue cuidadoso mientras dijo, "Creo que deberías hablar sobre el problema con tu novia. Quizás ella estaría dispuesta a asumir un rol más agresivo".

Louis estaba bastante seguro de que hasta sus orejas estaban rojas. "¿No se supone que deberías curarme en lugar de darme consejos como ese?"

"Las preferencias sexuales no pueden  _curarse_. Querer un papel más sumiso en el sexo no es malo. Tus preferencias sexuales simplemente parecen haber cambiado".

Louis agarró fuertemente su muslo con los dedos. "Muy bien. Voy a hablar con Laura." Se puso de pie.

Ella sonrió. "Te veo en una semana, Louis."

🥀

Una semana más tarde, Louis se encontró de nuevo en la misma silla, con la Dra. Richardson sentada frente a él.

"¿Has hablado con tu novia?", Preguntó.

"Sí."

"¿Estaba dispuesta a tu sugerencia?"

"Sí."

Silencio.

"Louis, necesito que me digas más que eso. Soy médica, no lo olvides. No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte."

Louis respiró hondo. Ella tenía razón: ella era una doctora. Ella probablemente ha escuchado cosas más extrañas a diario. "Lo intentamos. Laura estaba incluso emocionada nosotros nunca habíamos tratado algo así antes".

"¿Fue satisfactorio?"

Louis vaciló. "Un poquito mejor que antes." Pero sólo porque se las había arreglado para mantener su erección. Mayormente había sido simplemente incómodo y bochornoso como el infierno. Había cerrado los ojos y yacido pasivamente, dejando que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con él, dejándola usar su cuerpo, pero todavía se sentía raro. Ella era demasiado liviana. Demasiado pequeña. Demasiado suave.

"Ya veo," dijo la Dra. Richardson. "¿lo hicieron Laura y tú otra vez?"

"No."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Se sentía raro. Fue... insatisfactorio." Lo fue. A pesar de haber acabado, había sido el orgasmo menos satisfactorio de su vida. Vacío. Después, Louis se sintió incómodo y sucio, y él no podía mirar a los ojos a Laura. Ella no dijo nada, pero había habido desconfianza y malestar en su rostro desde entonces.

"¿Has considerado visitarlo en la prisión?"

Louis se aferró al apoyabrazos. "¿Para qué?"

"Para conseguir un cierre, tal vez. ¿Cómo se separaron?"

A Louis le tembló el labio. "No bien. Él... Él me ignoró en el último par de días antes de mi liberación". Y eso le desequilibró. Mal. Más de lo que Louis dejó que se viera. Se había dicho a sí mismo que se alegraba, pero era extraño no tener las manos de Harry sobre todo él. Harry no le había tocado por dos días, pero cuando Louis estaba a punto de salir, Harry lo agarró y golpeó sus bocas juntas, el beso castigador, enojado y cruel. Louis solo abrió los labios, se aferró y sostuvo. Harry fue en realidad quien lo empujó lejos con un áspero, "¡Lárgate a la mierda, Ojos Azules!".

El recuerdo lo puso más que un poco incómodo. Hizo que su estómago le doliera.

"¿Se sintió feliz cuando se separaron?", Preguntó la doctora Richardson.

Louis miró hacia abajo. "Seguro."

"Louis", la Dra. Richardson lo reprendió.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?", Espetó, mirando hacia arriba. "¿Que yo quería quedarme y pasar mi vida entera siendo follado por el culo por mi compañero de celda?"

"Si es verdad, sí," dijo ella calmadamente, para nada inmutada.

Louis se rió, el sonido nítido y sin sentido del humor.

Se echó a reír y no podía parar de reír.

"No lo sé", dijo cuándo la risa murió en su garganta. "La prisión jodía mi cabeza en más de un sentido. No tienes idea de cómo era. Él fue lo único que me mantuvo cuerdo. La única cosa real. Pero lo odiaba. Odiaba cómo me hizo su  _cosa_. Yo no lo quería. Yo era un chico normal. Yo era  _normal_. Yo no era el tipo de chico que no podía conciliar el sueño sin ser usado por otro tipo." Louis sintió que sus mejillas se encendieron tan pronto como dijo eso.

Pero la Dra. Richardson ni siquiera pestañeó. "Ya veo," dijo ella, escribiendo algo en su cuaderno. "¿Él... él usaba a otros presos?"

Louis apretó los labios. "No."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

Louis sonrió torcidamente.  _Porque él pasó la mayor parte del tiempo dentro mío_. "Tú no sabes cómo es la vida en prisión. Todo el mundo sabe todo. Yo era al único que él tocaba".

La Dra. Richardson ladeó la cabeza y lo estudió. "Si alguna vez te encontraras con él de nuevo, ¿qué harías?"

Louis se la quedó mirando. "Yo... yo no lo sé. Supongo que solo lo ignoraría. Yo soy normal ahora. Estoy de vuelta en mi vida normal. Yo sólo voy a ignorar al idiota. No es que importe — dudo que jamás lo vuelva a ver".

Él no podría haber estado más equivocado.

🥀

Louis se dirigió a casa más tarde de lo habitual esa noche. Estaba oscureciendo ya, y apuró sus pasos. El distrito no era la parte más segura de la ciudad, incluso a plena luz del día, y después de un año en prisión, él todavía se sentía un poco incómodo en la oscuridad.

Louis eligió ir por el parque — era el camino más corto a casa — pero muy pronto, él lo lamentó. El parque estaba oscuro y silencioso, con varios postes de luz tenue iluminando al camino. No había nadie alrededor.

Excepto que él se sentía observado.

Hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Louis comenzó a caminar más rápido.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando escuchó pasos tras él. No podía caminar más rápido sin echarse a correr, por lo que se mantuvo atento, diciéndose a sí mismo que no fuera ridículo. Un año en prisión no debería convertirlo en un maricón, joder. Él podía cuidar de sí mismo.

"¿Corriendo hacia casa a tu pequeña novia?"

Louis se detuvo abruptamente. Su presión arterial se elevó, su pulso se disparó y su corazón empezó a palpitar. Se paró, inmóvil, mientras los pasos se acercaban a él.

Luego, se volvió lentamente.

Él era tan alto y ancho de hombros como Louis lo recordaba. Su pelo oscuro estaba un poco más largo. No estaba afeitado. Fue surrealista volver a verlo.

Harry se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Louis no podía leer bien su expresión mientras los oscurecidos ojos de Harry vagaban por todo su cuerpo.

Louis cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Cómo... cómo escapaste de la prisión? ¿Cómo me encontraste?"

"No me escapé", dijo Harry, su expresión imposible de leer. "¿Y qué te hace pensar que estaba buscándote?"

Louis se burló. "Sí, y nuestra reunión es sólo una coincidencia. Seguro."

Harry levantó la mano y tomó la barbilla de Louis, apretándola con fuerza. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Louis. Harry levantó las cejas con una sonrisa burlona. "Tu fuiste sólo uno de varios juguetes que tuve durante los seis años que estuve en prisión. Tu no eres nada especial, Ojos Azules".

Louis abrió la boca y la cerró antes de fruncir el ceño. "Bueno ¿Por qué crees que me importa? No estamos más en prisión. Se acabó. Soy heterosexual."

"Soy heterosexual, también", dijo Harry.

"Bien."

"Bien."

Harry entró en su espacio personal.

Louis se humedeció los labios, su corazón comenzando a palpitar. "¿Harry?"

Los ojos de Harry parecían infinitamente oscuros mientras miraba fijamente en él.

Louis sintió el calor propagarse a través de su cuerpo y una agitación extraña llenar su estómago.

Los segundos pasaban en silencio mientras el aire entre ellos se volvía pesado y espeso con la tensión.

¿Tenía Harry que pararse tan cerca?

Aléjate, maldita sea, se dijo a sí mismo enojado. Él ya no era una cosa de Harry. Él era normal.

Pero se sentía como si el último medio año no hubiera pasado nunca. Su cuerpo se negó a moverse. Él estaba temblando.

La mirada de Harry estaba fija en el pulso que latía rápidamente en la base de la garganta de Louis.

De repente, hundió su cara hacia abajo y apretó la nariz contra el cuello de Louis. Dios. Louis tomó una profunda respiración que hizo poco por calmar el estremecimiento necesitado que sacudía su cuerpo.

Ellos no podían. Él no lo haría. Se había acabado. No debía dejar que suceda.

Pero Harry estaba acariciando su cuello, su aliento caliente haciendo que su piel hormigueara, y Louis no podía alejarse, no tenía la fuerza. Sus brazos treparon en torno a Harry y se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura flojamente.

Por un momento, Harry se quedó completamente inmóvil antes de jalar de él contra sí mismo en un arrebato, apretándolo con tanta fuerza que Louis apenas podía respirar. Louis cerró los ojos y casi gimió ante el sentimiento del cuerpo caliente y firme de Harry contra el suyo y el olor familiar en sus ventanas nasales. Harry tenía su nariz detrás de la oreja de Louis, sus respiraciones cortas entrecortadas, y dios. Dios. Se sentía como si estuviera drogado de Harry, su cuerpo hormigueando, su cabeza algo mareada, y Louis apretó sus brazos, incapaz de obtener suficiente. Sus costillas dolían y apenas podía respirar, pero no le importaba.

"Bebé". Harry empezó a arrastrar besos calientes subiendo por su cuello, a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula, hacia su boca.

Sus labios hormigueando con necesidad, Louis volvió la cabeza y encajó sus labios juntos. Harry contuvo la respiración y, acunando el rostro de Louis con ambas manos, lamió el labio inferior de Louis antes de empujar su lengua dentro y besarlo profundamente. Louis hizo un pequeño ruido — un gritito lo suficientemente necesitado para ser embarazoso si la vergüenza no pareciera tan lejana, en algún lugar al otro lado del zumbido de su sangre y la firmeza del cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo. Él lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentirlo. Lo ansiaba. Ahora.

Como en un sueño, se sintió caer de rodillas allí mismo, en medio del vacío parque público, y acarició la erección de Harry a través de sus pantalones vaqueros con avidez.

Miró hacia arriba. La mano de Harry se enterraba en su cabello y empujaba la cara de Louis contra el bulto bajo sus jeans.

"Adelante", dijo, su voz ronca y ojos oscuros fijos en él.

Louis tragó, agarró la cintura de los pantalones de Harry y liberó al botón de su ojal. Sus dedos temblaban.

Después de que Louis tanteó torpemente durante unos segundos la cremallera, Harry gruñó y lo hizo por sí mismo, jalando sus cortos y sus pantalones hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

Louis se quedó mirando a los fuertes y peludos muslos de Harry y su gorda, larga polla, la gran, cabeza roja apenas empezaba a asomarse del prepucio, y sintió hacérsele agua la boca. Se inclinó, acariciando en el pliegue de la ingle de Harry y aspiró. El olor de Harry era tan espeso aquí, tan bueno, y Louis gimió un poco, apretando y acariciando los muslos de Harry con los dedos.

Él empujó los muslos de Harry más separados, necesitado y hambriento mientras perseguía aquellos aromas en los testículos de Harry, lamiéndolos. Cristo, echaba de menos esto.

"Louis — Joder."

La mente de Louis estaba tan brumosa con el deseo que la voz de Harry le sonaba muy lejana, no parecía real. Necesitó de los dedos de Harry en su pelo, arrastrando su cabeza hacia atrás, para traerlo de regreso. Louis parpadeó y se quejó con su garganta, necesitando Necesitando —.

Harry miró abajo hacia él. Louis le devolvió una mirada hambrienta antes de que Harry jurara a través de un jadeo, se apoderara de su pene y lo empujara en la boca de Louis.

Dios. Louis amó la forma en que llenó su boca, amó la forma en que los dedos de Harry acunaron su cráneo, firme y enérgicamente. Cerró los ojos y lamió a través de esa cabeza pulida, otra explosión de sabores y sensaciones familiares. Había pasado tanto tiempo. Él sorbió y chupó, saboreando el gusto del pre semen de Harry como si su mundo se redujera a la polla en su boca. Harry gruñó, sus dedos flexionándose en el cabello de Louis. Louis chupó la polla más duro, tomándola más profundamente, follando su boca más y más atrás, su propia polla dura, dolorosa y punzante. No era suficiente. Quería más. Quería algo diferente.

Louis deslizó sus manos hacia atrás, bajo la firme curva del culo de Harry, sintiendo la tensión en su cuerpo. Louis jaló y Harry casi pierde el equilibrio, la polla empujando profundamente; Louis no pudo respirar por un momento, pero el sonido que hizo Harry, dolorido y totalmente desesperado y solo lo suficientemente alto, valió cada punzada en su mandíbula, valió el suave mareo por respirar sólo a través de su nariz, rápido y áspero.

Pero un momento después — demasiado pronto — Harry se recuperó, su peso empujando hacia atrás, alejándolo — No.

Louis abrió la boca más ancha y levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos vidriosos de Harry. 

_Jódeme_ _._ _Jódeme_ _._

Harry inhaló bruscamente.

"No puedo controlarme", dijo Harry entre dientes. "Ahora no. Voy a hacerte daño, maldita sea."

_Entonces_ _hazme_ _daño._

Mirándolo a los ojos, Louis tiró de las caderas de Harry otra vez, haciendo que Harry empuje entre sus labios, obligándolo a que lo hiciera de nuevo, más fuerte, más duro, hasta que Harry finalmente cedió y se dejó ir — hasta que sostuvo la cabeza de Louis en su sitio y jodió su boca, duro y cruel. Louis gimió alrededor de la polla, disfrutando de la forma en que lo extendía, la forma en que se sentía, cercano a las náuseas y sin poder respirar, un estremecimiento recorriéndolo a través de su cuerpo y haciendo que su polla presionara dolorosamente la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Él necesitaba esto. Ser usado como una cosa, como un agujero. Como  _su_  cosa.

Ahora las embestidas de Harry eran mucho más erráticas, pero eso sólo lo hizo mucho mejor — el conocimiento de que él era vulnerable, completamente indefenso, y completamente a merced de Harry mientras la polla de Harry empujaba contra la parte posterior de su garganta. Harry podía ahogarlo él podía hacerle cualquier cosa. Él no lo haría, pero podía, y eso hizo temblar a Louis.

Louis podía sentir que Harry estaba cerca, podía sentirlo en el vacilante, frenético ritmo de Harry. Él estaba listo para tomarlo cuando Harry comenzó a follar su boca más duro, sus embestidas volviéndose descontroladas, la garganta de Louis extendiéndose para acomodar la pujante polla siendo empujada dentro y fuera de él. Harry agarró el cabello de Louis más duro y embistió su polla en su garganta, empujando en el canal apretado; el gimió, sonando casi dolorido, y encabritó sus caderas, viniéndose en la parte posterior de la boca de Louis. Louis tragó su corrida con avidez, hambriento, hambriento de ella. Dios.

Con un suave suspiro, Louis dejó que la ablandada polla se deslizase fuera lentamente.

Una mano acarició su mejilla, y Louis se frotó contra ella como un gato, su piel tersa e hipersensible.

"Buen chico", Harry susurró con voz ronca.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron de golpe cuando la realidad se estrelló en él. Él simplemente acababa de chupar a su ex compañero de celda en el medio de un parque público, como algún — alguna pequeña puta chupa pollas hambrienta. Si alguien lo había visto, si alguien sabía — si Laura sabía

Una culpa enfermiza le retorció el estómago, y Louis se puso de pie, sonrojado y todavía dolorosamente duro.

"Esto— esto nunca sucedió", graznó. "Esto fue un error. Déjame solo. Soy heterosexual."

Harry se subió la cremallera y tiró de Louis hacia él. "Puedes decirte a tí mismo lo que quieras", dijo en voz baja, agarrando fuerte la barbilla de Louis. "Pero tú eres mío. Siempre serás mío. Es por eso que me chupaste la polla. Debido a que le pertenece a tu boca." Su otra mano manoseaba el culo de Louis, confiado y posesivo. Su voz cayendo, "Pertenece dentro de ti."

Louis no pudo detener un gemido cuando Harry deslizó un dedo por debajo de la cintura de sus vaqueros para chocar entre sus nalgas.

"Vete a la mierda", dijo débilmente, pero su cuerpo estaba empujando contra el dedo y sus rodillas estaban débiles. Él quería. Lo quería a él.

No. Laura.

Respirando con dificultad, Louis se tambaleó hacia atrás. "Déjame en paz. Tengo una novia. Yo Yo la amo".

Los labios de Harry se torcieron. "Sigue diciéndote eso a ti mismo cuando te masturbes pensando en mí follándote."

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Louis se apoyó contra el árbol más cercano y cerró los ojos, todavía temblando con necesidad, odio y culpa.

No sabía a quién odiaba más de momento: a Harry o a sí mismo.

🥀

Louis se dijo que no lo haría. Él no iba a masturbarse y pensar en Harry jodiéndolo. Él no lo haría. No era una cosa de Harry, ya no más. Él era normal. Un chico normal.

Pero más tarde esa noche, mientras yacía en su cama, Louis se encontró con sus dedos deslizándose hacia abajo para acariciar su entrada. La masajeó y empujó un dedo dentro, la sensación yendo directo a su polla. En breve, él estaba follándose con el dedo a sí mismo, pequeños gemidos, medio quebrados, dejando sus labios mientras imaginaba el cuerpo pesado de Harry encima del suyo mientras lo jodía con fuerza, más duro, tan bueno.

Se vino vergonzosamente rápido sin siquiera tocar su polla, apretándose alrededor de sus dedos, y todavía necesitado tanto — a pesar de haberse corrido. Todavía hambriento.

"Te odio", susurró en la oscuridad.

Te necesito.

🥀

Alguien dijo una vez que la mayoría de la gente prefiere negar una dura verdad que hacerle frente.

Louis no estaba en negación. Por lo menos él no creía que estuviera en negación. Era lo bastante honesto consigo mismo para admitir que él no podía ser completamente heterosexual después de un año de tomar por culo y... no odiarlo. Desde luego, no podía ser completamente heterosexual después de lo ocurrido en el parque ayer.

El problema era, que Louis no se identificaba como gay tampoco. Los hombres no eran nada para él. Louis incluso había comprobado a los chicos en el trabajo, pero no sentía ni una pizca de atracción por cualquiera de ellos, no importa cuán apuestos fueran.

Infiernos, incluso había comprado algo de porno gay.

Y el porno gay era asqueroso. Y aburrido. Al menos esa fue la conclusión a la que Louis llegó después mirarlo por una hora.

Fuera de su mente del aburrimiento, él se recostó contra la almohada y vio la película desinteresadamente. En la pantalla, dos hombres estaban follando. No lo encendió en lo más mínimo. No había nada excitante en ver una polla moverse adentro y afuera del peludo culo de alguien.

Definitivamente no gay, entonces. Aún heterosexual.

Pero en vez de hacerlo sentir aliviado, el pensamiento simplemente lo puso incómodo y confuso. Él no entendía.

Suspirando, Louis apagó el televisor.

Cerrando los ojos, pensó en Laura. Sus afelpados suaves labios. Su piel sedosa. Sus pechos llenos. La forma en que se sentía debajo de él. Su húmeda, apretada abertura.

Su polla permanecía blanda.

Un sólido, pesado cuerpo presionándolo abajo, manos fuertes empujando sus muslos abiertos, labios firmes besándolo, dejándole moretones —

Louis abrió los ojos, se quedó viendo el bulto en sus pantalones cortos y maldijo entre dientes. Pero que carajos.

🥀

"Muy bien, ¿qué está pasando?"

La voz de su novia era muy plana. Controlada. Su hermoso rostro era inescrutable mientras lo miraba desde la puerta.

De mala gana, Louis se hizo a un lado, dejando que Laura entrara en su apartamento. "No sé lo que quieres decir" dijo, incómodo, incapaz de encontrarse con sus ojos. Se le revolvió el estómago. Nunca pensó que él sería ese tipo de chico.

Laura se rió. Era un sonido vacío y resonante. "No soy estúpida. Tú me has estado evitando la semana pasada. Desde que — desde que follamos".

Él hizo una mueca. Ya se había olvidado completamente de su intento fallido por arreglar su vida sexual. "No es eso."

"Entonces, ¿qué?", Le espetó.

Suspirando, Louis se dio la vuelta, se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer en el. Estirando su espalda, cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por la cara.

"!No te atrevas a ignorarme!"

"No te estoy ignorando," Louis murmuró. "Sólo trato de ser un hombre y decirte la verdad."

Una pausa. "¿La verdad?"

"Sí. Yo no te he dicho algo." Louis mordió el interior de su mejilla con tanta fuerza que probó la sangre. "Tu probablemente has escuchado los rumores —sobre las cosas que suceden en la cárcel." Ella respiró hondo, pero él continuó antes de que pudiera perder los estribos, "Cuando yo estuve en prisión, tuve sexo con un hombre. Yo era su — su perra. Él me folló siempre que quiso. Me ordenó hacer cosas. Él me usó. Él básicamente era mi dueño. Y todo el mundo lo sabía".

Los minutos se alargaron, el silencio fuertemente pesado entre ellos de un modo que nunca les ocurrió antes.

Por fin, Laura habló, pero su reacción fue diferente de lo que él había esperado.

"Deberías habérmelo dicho", dijo con voz ronca. "Yo sospechaba que algo así sucedió. Tú deberías habérmelo dicho. No fue tu culpa. No hay nada de lo que estar avergonzado"

"Me gustó."

Su cara estaba caliente. Él no la miró. No pudo.

"¿Qué?", Susurró.

Preparándose, Louis finalmente la miró. "Me gustó", repitió, sosteniendo su mirada. Extraño, pero ahora que lo había admitido, era más fácil. "Me avergonzó, me hizo enojar, era humillante como el infierno, pero en el fondo, me gustó. Me gustó ser algo suyo".

Laura abrió la boca y la cerró.

"Me gustaba ser jodido", se oyó decir a sí mismo. Se sentía como si alguien más hubiera tomado el control de su boca. O quizás era él. Tal vez él quería impresionarla, darle asco, para hacerla arremeter contra él. Él se lo merecía.

Ella lo miró fijamente. "¿Por qué me — ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Estás diciendo que ahora eres gay?"

Louis soltó una risita sin humor, se sentó, y se pasó una mano por los ojos. "No. No lo creo. Los chicos significan nada para mí. Incluso he visto porno gay. Tal vez sólo fue pornografía mala, pero no me excitó en absoluto. Así que todavía soy hétero."

"¿Pero?"

Él apartó la mirada. Todavía había algunas cosas que eran difíciles de admitir a la novia de uno. Pero después de lo sucedido en el parque, el problema era imposible de ignorar. Los labios de Louis se torcieron. "Pero yo sé que voy a terminar debajo de él, si llega a estar en cualquier lugar cerca mío de nuevo. "

Silencio.

El constante tic—tac del reloj en la pared, era el único sonido en la habitación.

"¿Estás... estabas enamorado?"

Louis parpadeó. La pregunta honestamente lo sobresaltó. ¿Amor? ¿Harry?

"Por supuesto que no", dijo con un bufido. Entonces, por alguna razón, se acordó de algo que Harry había dicho en el parque. Bebé. El estómago de Louis se le revolvió. "Por supuesto que no", repitió, con menos convicción.

"¿Todavía está en la cárcel?", Preguntó Laura.

"No." Louis vaciló, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. Su estómago se retorció en un nudo apretado que trepó hasta su garganta y se quedó allí. "Me encontré con él hace unos días."

"¿Y?"

Louis encontró sus ojos y se sonrojó.

Su respiración se enganchó. "Oh Dios mío."

"Lo siento", dijo, con la voz entrecortada. "Nunca quise que ocurriera. Es sólo que — cuando lo vi — cuando lo vi, no pude detenerlo. Yo "

"Cállate. Sólo cállate." Laura lo fulminó con la mirada. "Esperé un año por ti"

"¡Yo no pedí que lo hicieras!"

"Esperé un año por ti," dijo de nuevo, su voz temblando un poco. "Pero Tú... Tú si esperas que te perdone, ¡piénsalo una jodida de nuevo!"

"No espero que me perdones", dijo Louis firmemente. "No tengo ningún derecho."

"Malditamente cierto, no tienes." Sus hombros se hundieron. Ella negó con la cabeza. "Eso es— Eso es todo. Se acabó. Terminamos." Ella encaró hacia la puerta.

"Lo siento," Louis dijo bajito cuando ella puso su mano en el picaporte.

"Deberías hacerlo", dijo y salió.

🥀

"Laura me dejó."

Su terapeuta se quedó mirándolo con agudeza y midiéndolo. La Dra. Richardson dijo: "¿Ella lo hizo? ¿Por qué?"

"Le conté sobre Harry." Louis bajó la mirada a sus manos. "Sobre lo que pasó en la cárcel."

"Ya veo. Tengo entendido que ella no lo tomó bien".

Louis negó con la cabeza, sus labios torciéndose. "Ella lo tomó bastante bien, en realidad. Hasta que le dije que me encontré con él hace unos días y — y no pude resistirme".

Silencio.

"¿Te sientes culpable?", Dijo la doctora Richardson finalmente.

Louis miró hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué crees? Por supuesto que me siento culpable".

Ella le sostuvo la mirada. "¿Te sientes culpable por dañarla? ¿O te sientes culpable por todavía desearlo a él, a pesar de sentir que no deberías?"

Louis se humedeció los labios con la lengua. "Yo... yo no lo sé. Probablemente por ambas cosas".

Ella ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo pensativamente. "¿Por qué crees que no deberías desearlo?"

"Porque — porque es un hombre." Louis negó con la cabeza. "No, no es eso. Él me arruinó. Arruinó todo. Quiero decir, yo era normal antes. Yo sabía lo que quería de la vida. Tenía una novia que amaba, planeaba casarme con ella en algún momento, tener hijos cosas normales, ya sabes. Pero él me jodió y ahora quiero todas las cosas erróneas. Cosas que no debería querer".

La mirada que la Dra. Richardson le dio sólo podía ser descrita como paciente. "Louis", ella dijo suavemente. "No existe la normalidad. No existe una definición de lo normal. Lo normal es subjetivo. Tú no puedes y no deberías obligarte a ti mismo a querer algo normal y a dejar de querer lo que realmente deseas. Es una forma segura de hacer tu vida miserable".

Louis negó con la cabeza. "Tú no entiendes. No es que yo sea homofóbico o algo así. No es lo que más me molesta".

"¿Entonces qué?"

Louis miró por la ventana. Estaba oscureciendo. Se quedó mirando la luna y dijo: "Cuando lo vi, fue como como si yo no pudiera pensar en absoluto. Fue aterrador. Fue enfermizo. Yo tan solo quería lo necesitaba. Quería que él me usara y que..." Sólo quería arrastrarme bajo su piel y que él me consuma. "Yo no quiero esto", él susurró, apretando los puños. "No lo hago."

🥀

No había ninguna razón lógica para que él fuera por el parque de nuevo. Sí, era el camino más corto a casa, pero él rara vez lo usaba. Había otros atajos. Más seguros.

Aún así, la noche después de su visita a la terapeuta, Louis se encontró caminando a casa atravesando el parque. Él no esperaba encontrarse con Harry de nuevo. No lo hacía. Simplemente... No había ninguna razón para que él no usara este atajo. Si él se había encontrado con Harry aquí una vez, no quería decir que iba a encontrarse con él de nuevo. Tal vez realmente había sido un encuentro casual y Harry no había estado acechándolo. Tal vez nunca vería a Harry de nuevo.

El parque estaba vacío y extrañamente tranquilo. El sonido de sus pasos parecía anormalmente alto. Horripilante. Louis se metió las manos en los bolsillos y apresuró el paso, mirando a su alrededor.

"¿Buscando a alguien?" Una mano pesada cayó sobre su hombro y lo empujó contra el árbol más cercano.

Louis se quedó mirando a Harry. La luz de la farola era pobre y él apenas podía distinguir la expresión de Harry. "No a ti."

La esquina de la boca de Harry se curvó hacia arriba. "Podrías haberme engañado."

Su agarre en su hombro era doloroso. Louis aspiró una bocanada de aire a través de sus dientes apretados. "¿Estás tú acosándome?"

Riéndose, Harry puso la otra mano sobre la cabeza de Louis y se inclinó. "Noticia de última hora," él murmuró, su cálido aliento casi rozando los labios de Louis. "El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, Ojos Azules."

"¿Ah, sí?", Louis dijo, agarrando un puñado del pelo de Harry. "¿Así que es una coincidencia, entonces? ¿Tú solo acostumbras pasear por aquí?"

"El sarcasmo no te queda bien", dijo Harry, su mano pasando del hombro de Louis a su garganta y apretándola ligeramente. Louis se estremeció. Harry sonrió. "Si quieres saberlo, yo de hecho trabajo cerca de aquí."

Louis parpadeó. La idea de Harry haciendo algo tan normal como trabajar era extraña. Infiernos, el hecho de que Harry ya no era un recluso era extraño. Louis aún no podía lidiar en su mente con ello. Y absolutamente no ayudaba el que Harry estuviera tan cerca — era una distracción. Una distracción mayor de lo que debería haber sido.

Louis volvió la cabeza, de modo que el aliento de Harry sólo cepillaba en su mejilla, y dijo secamente: "No explica por qué estás sobre mí. Lo que ocurrió hace unos días fue un error. Yo no soy — Yo no soy asi."

Harry rozó con los dientes a lo largo de la mandíbula de Louis. Louis cerró los ojos fuerte. "Estoy seguro de que no lo eres" Harry murmuró, arrastrando sus labios entreabiertos por su mejilla hasta la oreja.

Louis apretó el cabello de Harry más fuerte en su puño. "Yo no lo soy."

"Tú no lo eres", dijo Harry en su oído antes de morder el lóbulo de la oreja y succionarlo en su boca. Un ruidito escapó de los labios de Louis. Él estaba temblando.

"No", logró decir, tratando de abrir los ojos, tratando de obligarse a empujar a Harry lejos. Su cuerpo no le obedeció.

La mano de Harry se deslizó por el brazo desnudo de Louis, provocándole piel de gallina en todo su cuerpo. Su nariz presionó contra un lado de la cara de Louis. Acarició allí. "Hueles agradable, Ojos Azules".

Tú también. Casi lo dijo, porque el sutil aroma masculino de Harry lo estaba volviendo loco. Él quería — él necesitaba —

Louis volvió la cabeza, buscando ciegamente los labios de Harry. Él quería ser besado. Quería la lengua de Harry en su boca. En él.

Pero Harry se apartó y se enderezó.

Jadeando, Louis abrió los ojos y parpadeó, tratando distinguir esa cara sombreada bajo la tenue luz de la farola.

Harry no le estaba mirando. Estaba mirando a un lado, con la mandíbula apretada. La tensión venía de él en oleadas casi visibles. Tensión y enojo.

Al darse cuenta que su mano todavía estaba enredada en el pelo de Harry, Louis la quitó.

Harry se estremeció y le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos oscuros clavados en él y haciéndole sentir caliente por todas partes.

Se miraron el uno al otro, su respiración áspera y desigual.

Harry tomó la barbilla de Louis con los dedos. Louis odiaba cómo el simple toque le hizo temblar de nuevo.

La mandíbula de Harry apretada. Sí, parecía enojado. ¿Con Louis? ¿Con el mismo?

"Voy a follarte", dijo Harry en un tono de conversación en contradicción con la expresión tensa de su cara. "Voy a joderte y sacar esto de mi sistema."

Louis tragó. Esta era una idea terrible. Pero, por otro lado, conseguir esto fuera de su sistema sonaba como una muy buena idea.

Louis se alejó un paso, miró a Harry, y luego se encaminó hacia su departamento. Oyó pasos detrás de él, sintió la mirada pesada de Harry en su piel — la piel que de repente parecía tensa e hipersensible.

El camino a casa pareció tanto interminable como muy corto. Louis era dolorosamente consciente del hombre caminando detrás de él de todos los sonidos que hacía, de cada respiración que tomaba. La piel de Louis estaba caliente, su boca estaba seca, y su polla dolorida. Él nunca había querido a nadie hasta el punto de ser incapaz de encadenar dos pensamientos juntos — además de sólo llegar a casa y meterse debajo de Harry.

Finalmente, ellos estaban allí.

Los dedos de Louis temblaron cuando sacó la llave para abrir su puerta. Él podía sentir el cuerpo de Harry detrás de él. Louis no se dio vuelta; él no confiaba en sí mismo. Abrió la puerta, entró en la casa y se dirigió directamente hacia la habitación. Encendiendo la lámpara junto a su cama, Louis, finalmente se dio la vuelta.

"Quítate la ropa y acuéstate en la cama", dijo Harry con voz ronca, desabrochándose la camisa.

La boca de Louis se hizo agua mientras miraba. Quería presionar su cara en todo ese bello oscuro y comenzar a besar su camino hacia abajo.

"Quítate la ropa", repitió Harry, con los ojos oscuramente brillantes.

Correcto.

Louis descartó su camiseta y luego se desabrochó la bragueta, sentándose en la cama para tirar de sus zapatos uno a uno antes de patear sus pantalones y calzoncillos fuera y moverse de nuevo para extenderse en el centro del colchón.

La cama crujió mientras Louis movió su cuerpo, abriendo sus piernas un poco. No podía negar que le gustaba la forma en que hizo que Harry lo mirara fijamente, su respiración irregular.

Lo puso mareado. Vulnerable y poderoso todo al mismo tiempo.

Harry sacó un tubo de lubricante KY de su bolsillo y lo arrojó sobre la cama.

Louis se lamió los labios resecos. "¿Quieres que yo —?"

"No. Yo lo haré." La voz de Harry fue entrecortada mientras sus ojos recorrían completamente a Louis.

Harry se desvistió rápidamente y pronto quedó desnudo y magnífico delante de él, su tonificado poderoso cuerpo, la definición de la masculinidad con su polla gruesa destacándose dura. Louis se lamió los labios de nuevo, mirando fijamente a la polla de Harry. La suya propia comenzó a palpitar.

Harry se acercó y tomó el lubricante. "Date la vuelta. Coloca una almohada debajo de tus caderas." La voz de Harry fue tensa pero controlada.

Louis estaba jadeando mientras obedecía. Sabía que Harry le estaba mirando, mirando a su culo. Ello le hizo sonrojarse — y lo excitó aún más. Harry amaba su culo; Louis lo sabía.

Louis tomó una bocanada inestable mientras el resbaladizo dedo de Harry tocaba entre sus nalgas, frotando el lubricante alrededor de su agujero antes de empujarlo dentro de repente.

Él gritó. "¿Estás loco?"

"Puedes tomarlo. Los dos lo sabemos. He esperado lo suficiente." Harry se inclinó y besó los hoyuelos sobre su culo, su boca caliente a solo pulgadas de su dedo bombeando. Louis sintió su agujero volverse resbaladizo, relajándose y apretando alrededor del dedo de Harry. Él gimió un poquito cuando Harry empujó otro dedo en él y encorvó sus caderas hacia atrás contra la mano de Harry, jadeando. "Vamos — suficiente. Necesito."

"¿Qué necesitas?"

"¿Eh?"

"Dime lo que necesitas."

Louis tragó, apenas capaz de pensar, y le dijo, con la voz ronca y entrecortada, "Tu polla."

"¿Qué pasa con mi polla?"

"No seas un idiota."

"Dilo." Los dedos de Harry empujaron contra su próstata, enviando placer desde la punta de los dedos de los pies de Louis directamente hasta su goteante polla. Louis abrió la boca y jadeó contra la manta, desesperado por más.

"La quiero en mí." Louis abrió los ojos, volviendo la cabeza para mirar en la oscuridad casi salvaje de los ojos de Harry. "Jódeme", susurró. "Quiero que me folles." Lo extrañé. Extrañé esto.

Harry se quedó mirándolo como un hombre muerto de hambre en un festín. "Mírate, Ojos Azules. He visto perras en celo con más dignidad".

Debería haberlo humillado. Ser llamado esa palabra de nuevo. Perra. Pero justo ahora, se sentía exactamente como una puta. Él quería ser follado. Necesitaba ser follado. Quería tener a Harry dentro de él. Lo necesitaba.

Harry sacó sus dedos y se movió para quedar a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Louis, frotando el lubricante que quedaba en sus dedos en su polla.

Louis se mordió el labio mientras Harry agarró su cadera con una mano y apretó la cabeza de su pene contra el agujero de Louis con la otra. Él empujó dentro, su polla gruesa forzándolo a aceptarlo, a tomarlo, hasta que tocó fondo, los testículos contra las nalgas de Louis.

Harry no era suave. Él no era suave en absoluto, pero no necesitaba serlo. Dolió, pero a Louis no le importó. Las manos de Harry moviéndose a lo largo de la espalda de Louis para empujarlo hacia abajo con fuerza contra el colchón, y Louis gimió. Fue precisamente en lo que había soñado durante todas esas noches siendo impotente, clavado al colchón bajo el peso de Harry mientras Harry lo usaba para su placer.

Harry se salió y luego envistió dentro de él con un gruñido animal. "Demo—" Una de las manos de Harry se movió para agarrar la nuca de Louis mientras Harry empezaba a follarlo en serio. Dios. Su polla se sentía perfecta en él. Tan bueno.

Louis dejó escapar un largo gemido cuando Harry movió sus caderas y bombeó dentro suyo más duro, golpeando ese lugar dentro de él que hizo a Louis estremecerse y gemir.

"Extrañabas esto", dijo Harry, embistiendo profundamente en él; Louis dio un tartamudeado lloriqueo cuando los dedos de Harry se apretaron alrededor de su cuello. "Extrañabas esto, Chico Heterosexual."

Louis no negó eso. Él no podía. Él ya estaba cerca. Sus bolas se apretaron y él podía sentir el calor del orgasmo construyéndose en su interior mientras Harry se estrellaba contra él una y otra vez, manteniéndolo en el borde. El cuerpo de Louis resonaba por la alegría de ser inmovilizado debajo y estar vulnerable así, un orgasmo terroríficamente fuerte empezando a construirse más y más alto.

"Sí, eso es todo", Harry gruñó en su oído. "Tu vas a correrte, sólo por ser follado, Ojos Azules." Harry estrelló su polla contra su próstata, una y otra vez. "Mi puta jodidamente mía" Y luego, más suave, "mío"

El cuerpo de Louis explotó; él sollozó y gritó, su cuerpo corcovando bajo Harry mientras se corrió en la almohada, apretando con tanta fuerza en la polla de Harry que Harry gruñó de dolor. Harry empezó a pasar sus manos sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de Louis, prolongando su placer mientras las caderas contra las suyas circulaban en un ritmo lento.

"Realmente eres una puta para esto", murmuró, con un toque de diversión en su voz.

Louis solo murmuró algo ininteligible, jadeando por aire, su cuerpo aun temblando por las réplicas.

Harry salió de él sólo el tiempo suficiente para guiar su deshuesado cuerpo sobre su espalda, antes de empujar en él hasta la empuñadura, una vez más.

"Jódete," Louis logró decir tardíamente, aun teniendo problemas para pensar con claridad. "No lo soy."

"Si tú lo dices." Los ojos de Harry parecían salvajes. "Ahora cállate y separa las piernas. No he terminado aún."

Louis hizo como le dijo, observando el rostro de Harry mientras Harry se movió encima de él, dentro de él. Las mejillas de Harry sonrojadas, trayendo calidez a su rostro cincelado, su cabello oscuro colgando sobre la frente mientras Harry apretaba la mandíbula. Los ojos de Harry cerrados mientras sus embestidas tomaban velocidad y fuerza, pasando de golpes controlados a empujones salvajes. Su rostro tensándose con el placer, y duros gemidos escapando de su garganta.

Louis observaba, paralizado, y no podía apartar la mirada. Luego extendió la mano con los dedos inestables para tocar el rostro de Harry.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con el toque y miró hacia abajo a Louis con una intensidad aterradora antes de que él echara la cabeza hacia atrás y se corriera con un gemido gutural, enterrándose en el culo de Louis.

Louis suspiró de placer cuando Harry se derrumbó encima de él. Él era pesado, pero a Louis no le importaba. No le importaba en absoluto. Él había extrañado esto. El peso de su cuerpo, el aroma, la presión, la sensación de seguridad. El resto del mundo parecía muy lejano.

Harry no parecía tener ninguna prisa para alejarse, respirando entrecortadamente contra su garganta. Louis sintió los labios de Harry moverse contra su clavícula, formando palabras sin sonido. Harry besó la sensible piel allí antes de chupar duro.

"Habrá un chupetón," Louis murmuró.

"Bien." Harry le dio otro chupetón. Y luego otro.

Él debía pararlo. Louis sabía que debía pararlo. Los chicos en el trabajo iban a darle miradas extrañas mañana — todo el mundo sabía que él y Laura habían roto.

Aun así, él no detuvo a Harry.

En cambio, Louis se encontró enredando sus brazos y piernas alrededor del hombre sobre él y cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose ridículamente caliente por dentro. A salvo.

Louis se rió ante la idea. Dios, él realmente estaba mal de la cabeza.

"¿Algo gracioso?" Harry murmuró, aun mordiendo su garganta.

"Me jodiste los sesos", dijo Louis, deslizando una mano hacia abajo por la ancha espalda de Harry.

Harry dejó de besar su cuello. Él se apoyó en un codo y lo miró hacia abajo. Había una extraña expresión en sus ojos. "Entonces estamos a mano."

Louis tragó, su estómago tensándose. "Así que... Me jodiste. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Lo sacaste fuera de tu sistema?"

Los labios de Harry fruncidos. "Puede que tome unos cuantos intentos más", dijo después de un momento.

Louis se burló, pero en contra de su voluntad, se encontró sonriendo.

Harry observó su cara durante tanto tiempo que Louis comenzó a sentirse incómodo. "¿Qué?"

"Deja a tu novia", dijo Harry. "No voy a compartirte. Incluso con una mujer".

Louis abrió la boca para mandarlo a la mierda, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios bajo la intensidad de la mirada de Harry.

"Ella ya me dejó", dijo en cambio, sintiéndose nervioso sin motivo.

"Bien." Harry se inclinó para besarlo.

Algún tiempo después, cuando Harry finalmente sacó la lengua de su boca, Louis suspiró y admitió, "Tal vez no soy completamente heterosexual, después de todo."

Harry se rió entre dientes. "¿Tal vez? Tú acabas de tener mi polla dentro de ti. No se puede poner más gay que eso, Chico Heterosexual."

Louis le golpeó en la cabeza, pero se encontró sonriendo mientras les dio la vuelta y enterró su cara en el pecho de Harry.

Tal vez él realmente no era heterosexual. Pero tal vez estaba bien.

Harry envolvió un pesado brazo a su alrededor y tiró de él más apretado.

Louis cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma.

Más que bien.

**_Fin_ **


End file.
